People who wish to enclose pet birds in their living or working areas face a difficult task providing a suitable flight environment. It is widely recognized that the preferred flight environment is one that complements the decor of the area in which it is placed, simulates a natural habitat, is safe and relatively large, provides a high degree of visibility, and creates an illusion of birds perching, flying and nesting in an unenclosed space. Consumer access to this "preferred flight environment" is limited due to five design factors found in current aviaries: visibility, safety, cost, space and aesthetics.